<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You know I love You by KakoshiHatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939604">You know I love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake'>KakoshiHatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Marriage Proposal, Pearlina Week (Splatoon), Splatfest (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post final fest! The two celebrate their success as news reporters. Pearl has a little something planned for her amazing girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marina &amp; Pearl (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You know I love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Reenaa, you can't get all emotional everytime I say something like that." Pearl said, rubbing the Octoling's back as they stood in their studio. Inklings and Octolings were watching but she didn't care. </p><p>"I-I know it's just- I'm so overwhelmed with joy and love!" Marina sniffled. Pearl gently pulled the Octoling to her pink beanie chair and pushed her into the chair. Now having the rare height advantage, she pulls the Octoling into her and embraces her tightly. Marina hugs back, stuffing her face in Pearl's chest. </p><p>Pearl could almost hear the fans excited shouts but thanks to their soundproof window, all she can hear is Marina's sniffles and hiccups. </p><p>"I love ya so much. Such a lucky squid to have such an amazing partner." Pearl said, closing her eyes. She can feel her own eyes tear up a bit. "Man now I'm feelin' all sappy and junk. I'll say it a thousand times more on air to show everyone I love Marina Ida."</p><p>"P-Pearlieeee!" Marina sobbed. Pearl pulls back slightly to see her DJ in a new wave of tears. The inkling wipes away those tears and kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry, babe. I can't help it sometimes." Pearl grabs Marina's hand and presses against her chest, where her heart is beating. "You feel that? My heart does this every time I go near you. Thumping so fast ain't it?"</p><p>Marina nods. "I-It's thumping just like mine." </p><p>Pearl chuckles and reached up to wipe her small tears. "Let's go home yeah? I'll carry you." </p><p>"Alright. In my Octo or?" </p><p>"Nah. I wanna hold my girl in my arms. Don't switch." Pearl replied. Marina blushed and nodded. She hooked her arms around Pearl's neck as the inkling went to loop her arms under Marina's legs and back. </p><p>Marina rested her head aganist Pearl's shoulder as Pearl held her tight and close. The Inkling pressed another kiss on her forehead before she headed out the door. She may be small but she's also pretty strong. Marina was super light anyway. <br/>==========================================<br/>Pearl placed Marina on her feet as they stood outside of Pearl's mansion. Marina quickly grabbed the Inkling's hand and gave it a squeeze. Pearl smiled at the Octoling. </p><p>With her other hand, she twisted the door and pulled the Octoling in the dark house. </p><p>"So whatcha wanna do? Go out for dinner? Or a walk?"</p><p>Before Marina can answer, she felt Pearl's hand get jerked away from her as she hears the rapper shout in surprise and a thud. "P-Pearl?"</p><p>The lights came on and Marina felt relieved and surprised as she sees Sky hugging Pearl on the floor and all their friends in the center of the room. The room was filled with small decorations and a ice cream cake was on the counter. </p><p>"What are you guys doing here?! Wha-"</p><p>Marie chuckled and pointed up to the banner above them.</p><p>Congratulations! </p><p>"Splatfest are done for the next 2 years. We wanted to celebrate your time of doing Inkopolis News. It's not an easy job as Marie and I were the previous ones but you guys are amazing hostesses! Everyone loves you two." Callie explained, smiling. </p><p>Pearl finally got up after being tackled and looks around. "You guys are wild." She chuckles. "Thanks!"</p><p>"Yo are you all wearing shirts that represent our Splatfest?" She asked as she looks at everyone.</p><p>Sky wore squid shirt and Tera wore an octo shirt. Marie had on a shirt with a werewolf while Callie had a Vampire. Rico had a shirt that said family and Kakoshi had a shirt saying friends. </p><p>"Yeah. We thought it would be cool to do that. We have several shirts over there that you two can wear.</p><p>Pearl pulls Marina over to the shirts and sees all of their splatfest. "Nice! Which one should we wear Mar?"</p><p>Marina thinks for a moment before smiling. "Well let's go with the one that got us started. Ice cream vs Cake!" </p><p>"Yeah!" Pearl grabs the Cake shirt and runs to the nearest room. Marina grabs hers and follows the inkling. <br/>==========================================</p><p>"You know seeing all this shows me how far we have come in the last 2 years." Marina says as she zips down her top. </p><p>"S-Same here." Pearl heats up a bit at Marina's topless figure before facing the other way when she realizes shes staring. "2 years went by extremely fast. I remember us recording Ebb and Flow for the first time." </p><p>"We'll still be together.... Right? Even After we are done with Inkopolis news?"</p><p>Pearl frowns and faces her partner as she remains topless, looking down at her hands. "Are you kidding me? Of course we will. I told you this on air remember? It's you and me together forever and always. You remember that you hear?" Pearl hugs the Octoling. </p><p>Marina hugs back and they stay in the embrace for a few moments before Marina feels Pearl warming up. "Pearlie? You're getting really warm there."</p><p>"Uhh I-It's nothin'. The others are probably waiting" Pearl released their hug and quickly went to throw on her shirt and some shorts. </p><p>Marina watched her partner with a raised eyebrow but said nothing as she put on her sports bra and the T-shirt. <br/>==========================================</p><p>They had tons of fun. They talked about past fest stuff and argued over a few. They also played games like Maguro Kart, Kirby Clash, Uno, and a bunch more. Now they were all settled down. Marie and the others are spending the night over so Pearl and Marina got a bunch of blankets and pillows and they all made their little spots in the room.</p><p>Tera and Sky shared one spot. Squid Sisters shared one and Kakoshi and Rico shared one as well</p><p>Everyone was asleep except for Pearl. She laid awake as she holds the sleeping Octoling. </p><p>She feels like there's something she needs to do before she calls it a night. She just doesn't know what yet. She quietly sighs before switching into her squid form to get out of Marina's gentle hold and switches back. Before she got up, she presses a lingering kiss on her forehead before quietly making her way to her room to grab an item. </p><p>After she gets that item, she heads to the balcony that's right outside their living room, where everyone is sleeping. The sky was that wonderful very dark blue that Pearl likes. The stars shined brightly which made Pearl smile. </p><p>"Pearl?" </p><p>She turns her head slightly to see the barely awake Octoling. "Oh hey Rina. Did I wake you up?"</p><p>"No. It felt cold so I tried to grab for you but you weren't there." She said, walking closer to the inkling. "What are you doing up so late?"</p><p>"Hm I couldn't sleep. So I came out here to do some thinking" Pearl said, looking back at the sky. "I love the night sky y'know. So different from the daytime but still the same."</p><p>"I do too. Seeing the moon for the first time is what makes nighttime my favorite time of the day." Marina replied. </p><p>"Oh yeah. I forget that you guys had those fake skies down there." </p><p>"Yeah. It really sucks down there. I'm glad I'm here now."</p><p>"I'm glad too." Pearl smiled at the Octoling, who smiled back. Pearl feels her face heat up at the smiling Octoling and she bites her cheek. </p><p>I think I'm gonna do it right here</p><p>The inkling grabs both of Marina's dark hands and holds them tightly as she looks in Marina's seafoam eyes. </p><p>So beautiful...</p><p>"I can't believe I got someone like you to be with me.... Someone who is so talented... Beautiful... Just so cod damn amazing. My Marina. My sweet Octo. My DJ." Pearl says, drawing small circles on top of Marina's hands with her thumbs. Marina heavily blushed at Pearl's compliments. Pearl chuckled at the Octoling. "I realized I was falling in love with you almost 2 years ago. When we had our first debut. Just watching you kill it out there with your sweet angelic voice. Before we performed out there, you were a nervous wreck. But the moment we got out there, it was like you were ready." Pearl continued as she looked into Marina's eyes. </p><p>Marina tightened her hold on Pearl's hands. "Well it was you that gave me the courage to do so. You changed a lot for me Pearlie. I've been in love for you for such a long time. I didn't even know what love was until I found some books a year later."</p><p>Pearl shook her head as she laughs slightly. "You and books. You bookworm. When we first met, I didn't think we would be standing here like this. Love was like the last thing on my mind at the time. You changed a lot for me too. I was some punk star that had issues with my band and I blew out every speaker with my voice. Because of you, I was able to have a music career without having to blow out anymore speakers."</p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" Pearl asked. Marina nodded. "Why me? Like there's a million of other great people out there. Out of everyone, why was it me?"</p><p>Marina closes her eyes for a moment before looking at Pearl with the most loving expression Pearl has ever seen her with which gives her a tingling feeling in her chest. </p><p>"When I first came to the surface, the first inkling I saw was you. I was trying to not run into any inklings because I thought they were going to splat me or something so when I saw you, I was afraid. I pleaded to you in Octarian to spare me. Even though you didn't understand me, you smiled and took my hand. </p><p>"You spoke to me with the most kind words that no one's done in my entire life. I looked up to you from that day. I still do. After meeting you, I thought all inklings were just like you so I wasn't that afraid anymore. But I was wrong when we ran into those jerks that beat me up... Everyone was like that to me back then. Everyone except you. You showed me how to speak inkling, to read, to dance, what certain things were and a lot more."</p><p>Marina sighed. "Pearl to cut it short, I fell for you because you were just you. You didn't care if I was weird or different. You took me in and showed me a lot of stuff I never seen or done before. Just from you doing all that stuff created this feeling in me that I get when I'm thinking or around you. That very feeling that I have right now that grew since then. I love you and only you Pearl." </p><p>Pearl released one of Marina's hands to wipe a stray tear that slipped out her eye. "Fuck... I cried too much today. I'm holding those words close to me forever Marina. I've never had a lover before in my life and in the past, I longed for one until I gave up. I realized I had started having feelings for you and I was just hoping you felt the same. When we confessed, I was so happy. So happy, I cried after we said our goodnights." </p><p>Pearl slipped her hand in her pocket. "Marina, I'm going to forever stick by your side no matter what happens. I going to be there for you if you're ever upset. I will kick anyone's ass for you if they give you a problem."</p><p>"P-Pearl-"</p><p>"I've made up my mind the moment I realized my feelings were getting stronger."</p><p>"What are you-"</p><p>"I will support you in every path you walk. If you decide to quit Off The Hook, I will support you in that. As long as I get to still be by your side, that's all that I care about." Pearl gets down to one knee, her hand coming out of her pocket, holding a small box. </p><p>Marina gasped loudly as her free hand goes up to her mouth. Her eyes filling up with tears.</p><p>"I just hope you will do the same. You won't abandon me like many of my past friends have. I can't lose you. If I do, I don't know what I would do. So please..."</p><p>"W-Will you marry me, Marina Ida? Be my wife? My forever girl?" Pearl asked, holding back tears. The box is opened, revealing a small diamond ring. </p><p>Marina is trying to hold back her sobs as she nods fiercely. "O-Oh my cod y-yes Pearlie! Yes I will!" </p><p>The small idol quickly gets up and slams into Marina, holding her in the tightest hug she has given her, releasing the happy tears that were spilling from her face. "O-Oh my cod!" </p><p>Marina returns the hug just as tightly. They were both a sobbing mess. Clinging tightly to each other like if one of them were gonna disappear any second. </p><p>Pearl pulls away a bit to hold up the ring with a smile. Marina lifts up her left hand and allows Pearl to slide it on her ring finger. Just from seeing the sight of the ring on her finger, Pearl pulls the Octoling into another hug. But this one was more gentle yet firm as she buried her face into her shoulder. She feels Marina drop her head into her neck, pressing soft kisses to her neck. </p><p>Then she pulls back and gives Marina a long firm yet soft kiss on the lips, placing her hands on her waist. Marina returns the kiss, placing her hands on Pearl's neck. </p><p>They pull away and smile at each other. Pearl reaches up and brushes Marina's cheek with her thumb. "You don't know how happy I am right now. I want to shout at the top of my lungs but they're sleeping and I don't want to wake them up."</p><p>"I dreamed about this day so many times Pearlie. We're getting married!" Marina exclaimed. </p><p>"You'd be Mrs. Houzuki... Or I can be Mrs. Ida! Pearl Ida...I like that name!"</p><p>"We'll figure it out, Pearlie." Marina giggled before hugging the Inkling again. </p><p>"I love you Marina" Pearl said, hugging the Octoling back.</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of my favorite chapters to write! This chapters here came from my Pearlina book on Wattpad and I thought it fit today's theme pretty well. Anyway I hope you all enioy! </p><p>#PearlinaWeekDay6</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>